Makorra Family Week 2014
by MaKorraLove7
Summary: I saw this 'Makorra Family week' on Deviantart and thought I'd post the stories here as well. 7 days, 7 one-shots.
1. Day 1 - Superhero

**A/N: So! I saw that a group on Deviantart made this 'Makorra Family Week 2014' and thought I would try it, and put the stories in here. :) sorry if it seems a bit rushed.**

**If anyone else would like to 'participate' it's:**

**Sunday December 14 - Saturday December 20**

**Day 1 - Superhero**

**Day 2 - Lullaby**

**Day 3 - Vacation**

**Day 4 - Story**

**Day 5 - Mask**

**Day 6 - Trap**

**Day 7 - Legacy **

* * *

><p>Makorra Family week - day 1 "Superhero"<p>

It was in the morning, and Korra had just finished walking with Naga. She entered the apartment she shared with her husband, and their four year old daughter, Kimra, but before she got the chance to close the door she heard a loud scream. The avatar slammed the door shut and ran towards her daughter's room, where she heard the scream come from, there she found her husband on the floor looking under the bed, and the four year old standing in her bed.

"Can you see it daddy?" Kimra asked as she looked at her father.

"No darling, there's nothing here." Mako replied as he looked back and forth beneath the small bed.

"What's going on?" Korra asked as she stood in the doorway with an amused smile on her face. The question caused the two to look at her.

Kimra lifted her arms towards her mother with a pout, pouting was something she had learned from Korra, and the avatar walked towards the bed, picked her daughter up and placed her on her hip "Mommy I saw somefuing."

"What was it sweetie?" Korra asked as she quickly looked at her husband who shrugged and got up from the floor, before returning her eyes to her daughter.

"I dunno. But it was this big!" She replied as she spread her arms as far apart as she could.

"Well, if it is that big we'll probably find it later." Mako said as he caught a strand of hair and tugged it behind Kimra's ear.

"But daddy-" she started to protest but was cut off by Korra.

"No but's sweetie, we have to get some breakfast before daddy and mommy has to go to work, and you're going to stay at Air Temple Island for a few hours." Korra smiled at her daughter and kissed her forehead.

"Kay mommy." The four year old said and looked down.

The family walked into the kitchen and ate the breakfast Mako had made for them, but before the parents could do the dishes they had to get out of the door if they didn't want to be late. The Firebender started getting stressed because he couldn't find his keys; Korra had spotted them, then took them and walked into the hallway holding the keys with one finger. Mako smiled when he saw his wife and walked towards her, but before he could grab the keys, Korra removed them and looked at her husband with a smile. He rolled his eyes, but smiled back at her. He leaned forward to place a tender kiss on her lips.

"Thanks. I love you," He said before kneeling in front of his daughter to kiss her forehead. "And I love you, my little trouble maker."

Kimra giggled and Korra smiled "We love you too."

Mako kissed Korra one last time before he got out of the front door.

The avatar grabbed her daughter's shoes and jacket then put it on her, before putting on her own jacket and grabbing her keys. She picked up Kimra and walked out of the apartment, and after locking the door she went down the stairs and into the street where the car was.

Getting to the docks didn't take long, and before she knew it, Korra had already been at Air Temple Island with Kimra and was on her way to a meeting at City Hall with the president.

* * *

><p>The meeting took a while longer than Korra had expected, and she hadn't even left Raiko's office when Lin called and asked for the avatar's help.<p>

Korra drove to the park where the police were fighting the triads, she joined the fight and for the first time in a while she fought side by side with her husband. It didn't take long for the avatar and the police to end the fight, and when eight triad members were arrested the cops were ready to return to the headquarters with the criminals. Korra drove with them only to drive back towards the docks with her husband, so they could pick up Kimra together.

The little girl was very happy to see her parents, as soon as she saw them she forgot everything about Rohan, who she was playing with, and ran towards them to hug them.

When the family got back to the city, the parents decided to do some grocery shopping and let Kimra decide what they should have for dinner, and as always the little girl wanted komodo chicken, so that's what her parents bought.

* * *

><p>While Kimra played with her toys, Mako made dinner and Korra washed the plates they had used that morning. The avatar was telling her husband how the meeting went by, when they suddenly heard their daughter scream. Korra looked over her shoulder at Mako, he put down the spoon he was holding and left the stove as he said, "I've got this."<p>

"Daddy look!" Kimra yelled as soon as she spotted him, at least that was Korra's guess, but her husband didn't reply.

The avatar finished what she was doing, and turned to take care of the dinner, but she got a bit worried when she heard her daughter squeal. So when she was sure that the chicken didn't need to be looked after, she went into the living room where she found Mako holding Kimra.

"What was it?" Korra asked with a confused expression.

"A spider-rat." Her husband replied.

"A spider-rat?!" Korra almost yelled, as she looked at her husband with widened eyes. She hated those small things. She had never seen a spider-rat before she came to Republic City, but when she saw one for the first time; she screamed and demanded that Mako removed it.

"Don't worry, I got it." He said, one corner of his lips moving upwards.

"Told you I saw somefuing dis morning." Kimra looked at her mom with a pout.

"You did. I'm sorry we didn't take care of it this morning sweetie. But daddy removed it a moment ago, didn't he?" Korra smiled at her daughter as she stroked her cheek.

"Yes! Daddy is my superhero!" Kimra exclaimed with a wide smile and hugged her father tightly around the neck, which caused her parents to laugh lightly.


	2. Day 2 - Lullaby

**A/N: Some of this has surely seen before, and it hasn't been my intention to steal anything I simply got inspired. :)**

* * *

><p>Day 2 - Lullaby<p>

To lie in bed felt great, so Korra didn't feel like getting up, but the crying baby made her think twice about it. Even though Mako was with the baby, and had been for half an hour, the crying hadn't stopped.

The avatar got out of bed and went into her daughter's room to see if the crying had disturbed her, but it hadn't. Kimra was asleep with an arm over her head, the covers kicked to the side, and the stuffed bison on the floor. Korra chuckled as she walked towards the bed; she picked up the stuffed bison and placed it in the bed with her daughter, then grabbed the covers and made sure Kimra was covered from neck to toe. She kissed her forehead before walking out of the room, and closing the door behind her.

Korra hurried into the nursery when she heard the baby's crying increase. When she pushed the door open, she saw her husband walking towards the window with the baby on his shoulder. "Hey buddy what's wrong?" Mako asked his son with a gentle voice, but nothing chanced "Sssssh is okay. It's okay."

"He's been crying for 40 minutes now." Korra said as she walked towards her husband and son with an uneasy expression.

Mako turned around and looked at her while he stroked the baby's back "I know darling, but I don't know what he wants. I've checked his diaper, there's nothing, and he isn't hungry. I think I've tried everything."

Korra walked up beside them and stroked the baby's head "Aww sweetie. What is it?" The baby stopped crying for a moment, but then started again. The mother looked up at her husband with unshed tears in her eyes; their little boy was only two weeks old, which meant that Korra's body was still filled with hormones. Mako gave Korra a small reassuring smile, and Korra took a deep breath before reaching for the baby.

"Let me try," She said as she placed her hands under the baby's armpits and lifted him from his father's shoulder, and placed him on her own, the little boy was still crying.

"Sssssh sweetie, ssssh." She tried to soothe him as she sat down in a chair and moved him so he was in her arms. Mako walked with her and after she sat down, he knelt beside her and placed a hand on the baby's stomach.

"I wonder.." Korra said and then started singing, as Mako caressed the boy's stomach with his thumb.

_"Leaves from the vine  
><em>_Falling so slow  
><em>_Like fragile tiny shells  
><em>_Drifting in the foam  
><em>_Little soldier boy  
><em>_Come marching home  
><em>_Brave soldier boy  
><em>_Comes marching home_

_Those leaves did grow  
><em>_From branches overgrown  
><em>_Drifting slowly down  
><em>_Resting on the loam  
><em>_Little soldier boy  
><em>_Taken from home  
><em>_Forced to fight a war  
><em>_That's not his own_

_Leaves from the vine  
><em>_Falling so slow  
><em>_Like fragile tiny shells  
><em>_Drifting in the foam  
><em>_Little soldier boy says  
><em>_'Carry me home'  
><em>_Sleeping soldier boy  
><em>_Is carried home"_

Curious about his mother's gentle voice, the little boy slowly stopped crying, and looked her in the eyes. She looked at him with a small smile as she sang to him, and before she finished the song, the little boy had yawned a few times and finally went back to sleep.

"The song is a bit sad, but it worked." Korra whispered as she looked at her baby boy with a wide smile.

Mako hummed in agreement and turned his head to look at her with a smile, a smile she returned within a second.

Korra got up from the chair and walked towards the crib, slowly she put the baby in the crib, as not to wake him up, and put a blanket over him. She stroked his cheek as a small smile played on her lips, a smile that widened when the baby boy smiled in his sleep.

Mako placed a hand on her waist and when she looked at him, he nodded towards the door. Korra nodded and walked with him towards the hallway. She grabbed the handle, but before she closed the door slightly she looked at her son one more time, then she went back to bed.

The Firebender was waiting for his wife when she entered the bedroom, she crawled up next to him and placed her head on his shoulder and a hand on his chest, he wrapped and arm around her waist.

"Where do you know that song from?" He asked quietly.

"Lord Zuko sang it to me when I was a child, but I forgot the words as I grew older. So when I talked to Asami about it she knew exactly which song I was talking about, because Iroh had taught it to her, and lord Zuko taught it to Iroh. So Asami helped me remember it," She replied with a sleepy voice. "Do you know the song?" She yawned.

"Yeah. My mother used to sing it to me when I was a little boy." He smiled as he remembered his mother.

"What a coincidence." Korra said just before she fell asleep. Mako kissed the top of her head; he laid his head on the pillow and fell asleep himself.


	3. Day 3 - Vacation

**A/N: Since I didn't upload the daily story yesterday (to tell you the truth, I finished it today), you'll get two stories today. :)**

* * *

><p>Day 3 - Vacation<p>

The four year old girl laughed excitedly as she ran off of the boat. She stopped when she stood on the beach, then hasted to take off her shoes and socks to feel the warm sand between her toes, the feeling made Kimra squeal in delight. While running along the beach and kicking the sand, her parents walked off of the boat, and when they saw Kimra running off in the wrong direction, Mako smiled at his wife and ran after her.

The Firebender reached his daughter in no time then lifted her up by the waist and placed her on his shoulder. While squealing and laughing the little girl asked her dad to put her down and he did but first when she had promised to run towards the house they were staying at.

Mako walked back to his wife, who was holding a sleeping two months old baby San in her arms, and kissed her forehead before getting their bags.

Asami had called Korra four weeks earlier to hear how everything was in Republic City, since she lived in the Fire Nations most of the time because she was married to Iroh. She was still running Future Industries, but from the distance between the two continents. The avatar had told her friend everything that had happened since the last time they talked, and since the two women talked at least once a week there wasn't much to tell. However, when Korra told Asami that she would like to get away from the City for a short period of time with her family, the black haired beauty suggested that she, Mako and the children could come to Ember Island for a week of vacation with herself, Iroh, and their son, Zuko, at the age of 7.

The avatar had accepted the offer right away, and when she talked to her husband about it, he thought that is was a great idea. The only thing the Firebender needed to do was work everything out with Lin and that went by smoothly.

So there was the family, on Ember Island for a whole week of vacation. Korra smiled widely, and as she stroked baby San's back she closed her eyes and tilted her head upwards towards the sun.

She looked back over her shoulder and saw her husband coming back with the bags, then she turned her attention to the house in the distance and saw her friend, she lifted her arm and waved then walked towards her.

The two women met halfway toward the house and smiled brightly at each other, Asami hugged Korra carefully, thinking of the baby, and the avatar hugged back with her free arm. When they broke the embrace, Korra looked at her friend's stomach and then back into her eyes.

"'Sami, you look absolutely beautiful!" She said with a wide smile.

"Thank you! Six months along and I still have my waist." Asami smiled widely back at Korra and touched her waist.

"As I said: beautiful.. Where's Kim?"

"Don't worry, she's with Iroh and Zuko." The black haired woman replied as she pointed towards the house with her thumb.

"You know, at first I thought it sounded a bit off with those two names together in the same sentence, thinking about the relation, but I've gotten used to it." Mako said with a smile as he approached them.

"It's nice to see you too detective." The friend smirked and crossed her arms, which made the avatar chuckle.

The Firebender rolled his eyes, but smiled, "It's nice to see you Asami. You look amazing."

"Thank you." Asami said with a wide smile.

The three adults walked towards the house, and talked about how all of them had been since the last time they saw each other. Mako and Korra was shown which rooms they and their daughter were staying in, while Iroh told Kimra a story.

Mako put the bags down so they could take care of them later, but as the three adults were about to leave the room to get some lunch, the baby woke up and cried for something to eat. Korra told the others to go, and that she'd be there shortly, and Asami told her friend where to go when she was ready.

During lunch Kimra asked her parents if they could go to the beach when they had finished eating, the girl smiled widely and her eyes showed excitement. You'd think that the four year old hadn't seen a beach before, but that wasn't the case. She was just excited about being near a beach at such a warm place; she had never been in the Fire Nation before.

Korra smiled at her daughter and told her that they could, but that she couldn't go into the water before an hour had passed after she had finished her lunch, and explained why. The girl wined and tried to argue, saying "But you're the avatar mommy, you could just safe me."

The adults laughed for a moment, but it didn't change her mother's decision "I would safe you sweetie, not because I'm the avatar, but because I'm your mom.. but the answer is still no." so Kimra had to do as her mother told her, especially since her father and the other adults agreed with her mother.

When they got to the beach, Kimra kept asking every five minutes if an hour had passed, and she didn't stop until Zuko asked her if she wanted to build a sand dragon with him. The girl smiled widely and jumped up from her position on the towel.

Building the sand dragon took longer than the girl had expected, but because she was having fun, the time went by without her noticing it. The two women sat on a big blanket talking, while they watched the baby play with some of his toys in the shade, and Mako and Iroh came with ideas for the dragon, but stayed on their towels, watching the process. After some time had passed and the dragon almost finished, Iroh looked at his watch.

"Should we tell her that an hour and a half has passed?" Iroh smiled as he showed Mako what the time was.

Mako didn't reply, but smiled as he got up. He walked towards his daughter, and when he had reached her he knelt in front of her. "What do you think of going into the water?"

"But didn't we have to wait an hour?" Kimra asked with a confused expression.

Her father smiled at her "It has been an hour."

The girl smiled widely then she ran past him, took his hand and pulled at it as hard as she could, but it didn't really have any effect "Come on, come on, come on daddy!"

Mako chuckled as he got up, and let his daughter pull him into the ocean. As soon as Kimra's feet touched the water she squealed and ran away from it, then she walked a bit further into the ocean, and as the first time she squealed and ran back on shore. She kept running back and forth while squealing and laughing, until the water reached her hips. She played around in the weather with her father, who had once again knelt in front of her to be able to play with her.

She pushed the water from side to side with her arms and yelled "Mommy, mommy look! I'm a waterbender!" she laughed lightly.

"You're doing great honey!" Korra yelled back with a wide smile, she then turned to her friend "This vacation wasn't a bad idea."


	4. Day 4 - Story

**A/N: Alright. I've used a lot of time, and put a loooot of effort into this story. And not only did I have this one to write, I also had the other one to finish.. Plus I have an exam Friday morning I need to prepare for. Anyway enough of my whining. I hope you'll enjoy the story. :)**

**Btw a new chapter for "Something New" is up tomorrow. :) **

* * *

><p>Day 4 - story<p>

"Tell me a story daddy!" Kimra said as she jumped into her bed, then sat down and put the covers over her legs.

The father, who was about to turn off the light and leave the room, turned around and looked at her, and of course when she didn't receive a reply right away she pouted, something she was quite good at. Mako sighed silently, so she wouldn't hear, and walked towards the bed and sat on the edge.

He thought about it for a moment "Hmm. Since it's your birthday, I think I will." The father smiled.

"Yaaay!" Kimra clapped her hands.

"Has anyone told you the story about how your mother saved the City from a man named Michio?" Mako asked with a smile.

"No?" She looked up at her father with a slightly confused expression.

"Well then I'm going to tell you about it… The name Michio means 'Man with strength of three thousand' and the name fit him, because he is very strong, he can lift a mega-tank over his head and he was a strong bender." He started out.

"Woooow." The girl said with widened eyes.

"Your mother was 22 when we heard of him the first time, but it wasn't until a year later that he actually started making trouble. He came to the city to take down President Raiko, but of course your mom wouldn't let him do that.

"Unfortunately Michio got help from someone, and since we didn't know who, we couldn't find him even though we looked everywhere in the city. You know that your mom, Aunt Asami, Uncle Bolin and I are a team, team Avatar. The four of us were looking for him for four weeks, and we got help from both the police and the Airbenders, but no matter how hard we tried, we couldn't find anything that could help us.

"Only a few days later the president was going to the theater with your grandfather because of a charity performance. No one wanted to cancel it, so both your grandfather and the president were escorted by the police in case anything should happen. Team avatar was already in the theater, and your mom was on the balcony where grandpa and Raiko would be throughout the performance.

"What we didn't know was that outside in the shadows, the Agni Kai Triad surrounded the theater and then attacked the police officers, and to our surprise Michio was with them. The officers called for reinforcement, and not only did team avatar help but also a lot of cops that weren't around the theater. Your mother fought Michio and we were able to win the fight, but mommy got a little bit hurt, so she needed a little bit of healing. Thanks to her the president was safe.

"We didn't hear anything for a week, and we were sure they were planning their next attack. The police infiltrated the Agni Kai's headquarters, but they weren't there, they had fled. So we were starting from scratch and didn't know what to do, should we just wait for something to happen, or should we try to find Michio and the Agni Kai's? We ended up with searching for them once again.

"But that same night something happened that we hadn't expected. President Raiko was kidnapped from his home. He was working in his home office in the middle of the night, when there suddenly was a knock on the door. He told whoever was on the other side to enter, but he didn't recognize the face, so he asked what the person wanted and suddenly Michio walked into the office, and then he kidnapped the president. They left the house without being noticed which meant that they got help, and the next day the president's wife found a note on his desk which was to be delivered to the avatar, your mommy.

"Mom read the note from Michio. It said that he had the president and that he would call at 1pm exactly, and she had to answer the phone if we wanted to see Raiko again. So we waited for him to call, the hours felt like days. He finally called at exactly 1pm as he wrote in the note, and he said that we would get the president back _if _we gave him Republic City. Mom wouldn't do that, but he said that if she didn't, we wouldn't get Raiko back, so she had to give in. After that they agreed to meet on Aang Memorial Island one hour later.

"We made a plan with Lin; you know she's the chief of police. Your mom would meet with Michio and the police would surround the island, then it would be up to mom to get the President to an officer who would get them back to the city. And after that, mom would try to take down Michio. But the plan didn't work as we had hoped, because Michio had brought members from the Agni Kai's, so as soon as Raiko was off the island they attacked mom. But we had our own surprise for them, so mom wasn't alone in this fight.

"We fought them for a long time, and Michio showed his strength by lifting very heavy things over his head and sent them after mom, but mom didn't get hit. In the end she entered the avatar state and got him captured long enough for her to remove his bending.. Now Michio is locked away in a secured prison far away from here, the president and the city is safe, and it's all thanks to your mother."

"Wow. Mommy's so," Kimra yawned "Cool."

"Tired?" Mako asked with a smile.

The girl just nodded as her eyes slowly closed, the Firebender chuckled.

"Goodnight princess. I love you." He kissed her forehead, but got no reply; his daughter was already asleep.

He got up from the bed and spotted the stuffed bison on the floor, he smiled to himself as he remembered where it came from. He placed it in the bed beside Kimra, and then tip toed towards the door, turned off the light and got out of the room. He looked one last time at his daughter with a smile on his lips as he closed the door slowly.

When he turned around to walk towards the living room, he hadn't expected to see his wife leaning against the wall looking at him with a smile. She pushed herself from the wall and turned towards him. He walked towards her and stopped when he was right in front of her, his hands found their way to her waist, and hers found their way around his neck.

"Didn't you forget something in that story of yours?" She asked with a small smile.

"I'm quite sure I got everything, even though I left out some of the worst details.. Why?" He raised his eyebrows slightly.

"You forgot to tell her that I couldn't have done it without you." She replied her smile widened. Mako smiled back at her and leaned forward to kiss her tenderly.


	5. Day 5 - Mask

Day 5 - Mask

At Air Temple Island a five year old girl was getting ready for bed, as her parents were getting ready for something else. She sat on the bed silently, which was an unusual thing for her to do, hugging her stuffed bison close to her body as she just stared at the floor.

Pema entered the room through the open door, Kimra looked up at her, but even though the older woman gave her a small smile, she didn't return it. The girl returned her attention to the floor.

That night would be the first time Kimra and her brother spend away from their parents. She couldn't remember if she had spent a night without her parents before, but she was quite sure it would be the first time for her brother. The five year old didn't like the idea of not being near her mom and dad at night.

The air acolyte walked out of the room only to enter another one across the hallway, where she found the mother of the girl, about to put the baby in her arms down in the crib in front of her. Korra looked over her shoulder when she felt someone that looked at her, she brought a finger to her lips to signal that she should be quiet, and Pema nodded. Korra kissed the baby's forehead and put him down carefully, then put a blanket over him. She smiled as she turned around and walked silently over to Pema. The older woman pointed with her thumb towards the other room, and the avatar had an idea what it was about.

She tip toed completely out of the room, as not to wake the baby with the notice of her heels hitting the floor, she then entered the other room and looked at her daughter. Korra had a tiny smile on her lips as she walked towards the bed and sat on the edge, then brought a hand up to stroke the girl's back slowly, neither one of them said anything.

After a few minutes passed, the mother decided to break the silence "Do you wanna tell me what's wrong?"

The little girl shrugged "I'm okay."

But Korra knew her daughter; she didn't even look up when she entered the room. "I know that isn't true," but she didn't get a reply "Tell me what's wrong, honey."

Kimra buried her head in her stuffed bison and hugged it closer to her body. "I don't like that you and daddy are going out."

"Sweetie," Korra said and lifted her daughter into her lap "It's only for tonight, and when you wake up tomorrow morning, daddy and I will be in the room next door."

But nothing changed.

"I know you don't like it, but there are people everywhere on the island, you're not alone. Zuko is here too, and tomorrow we're going to have a great day with grandma and grandpa, remember?" Korra asked and Kimra nodded to answer her question "So if you go to bed in a moment, you'll soon be asleep and won't notice the hours pass by. You won't even miss daddy and me before we're back, and tomorrow won't seem like it's that far away."

The avatar started tickling her daughter, and the girl couldn't help, but laugh and squeal while she squirmed in her mother's lap. "Mommy, stop!" And Korra did.

"But what if San starts crying?" The girl wondered.

"Then there'll be someone to comfort him.. Everything will be fine honey, don't worry," Korra kissed her daughter's cheek and put her to bed. "Alright?" She asked with a smile as she pulled the covers over Kimra.

"Alright mommy." She said and returned the smile.

Korra leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead "Goodnight princess. I love you." She whispered.

"Goodnight mommy, I love you too." The girl whispered back.

The avatar got up from the bed and started walking towards the door, but before she could leave the room, her daughter spoke "Mommy?"

She turned around "Yes darling?" She smiled.

"You forgot your mask." The girl said and pointed at the nightstand. Korra had forgotten that she had left her mask there earlier. She smiled at her daughter and walked over to the nightstand to take it.

"I didn't even remember I put it here. Thank you."

"You look beautiful mommy." Kimra said with a wide smile as she looked at her mother. She wore a beautiful, long, blue dress that stopped a bit over the angles, so the shoes could be seen. As accessories she wore a long pearl necklace, a pearl bracelet, and a mask which matched the dress.

"Thank you honey," Korra smiled at her daughter, before she turned around to walk out of the room, and turn off the light. "Goodnight." She said once again, and when she had heard Kimra reply, she left to go to the living room where she would meet her husband, her parents, and a few others before they were off to a masquerade at city hall.


End file.
